The Case Of The Furry Tail
by Alucard 2018
Summary: The continuation to Golden couple: set after the concert, Judy and Nick are driving home, on the way they find a injured animal and a grisly case unfolds before them. Can Nick and Judy solve the case before the creature strikes again? Can they save themselves? Is bellwether the mastermind behind this also? What does Bogo think? R&R please! it would really help me.
1. Chapter 1: The Chase

I own Nothing except the story, All rights for characters And back backdrops belong to Disney

This is a Crime/Romance continuation from Zootopia's Golden Couple, this is set after the concert and inside Nick's Rover

Case Of The Furry Tail

Judy was relaxing in the passenger seat of Nick's Zoo Rover as the fox in question looked over to his right and smiled at how relaxed her being was, he pulled over onto a gas station as he had forgotten to fill it up before he left for the concert, he had made a mental note to fill it up after and luckily, he remembered because the last thing he wanted to do was to break down in the rump end of nowhere with no repellent or his dart gun, he pulled up to the gas station and jumped out and closed the door, an act that had woken up Judy with a bit of a jolt if she was perfectly honest. She looked around wondering why her room was suddenly much smaller, and had the distinct scent of Nick on it... not that she was against the idea of nick being in her room and... Judy blushed hard slapping her cheeks awake and shaking her head to get such unclean thoughts out her head ' come on Judy... you know we cant do that... even though we did kiss... yeah.. we did kiss didn't we? '

Judy puts a paw to her lips and then smiled as the night's events started coming back to her, thats right.. it was her birthday today! She hopped up onto the seat and stared out the window in the the murky darkness looking around for a indication for where they were, as much as she could make out... and considering it was probably more than 70 degrees... they were in Savannah square's petrol station, how their gas didn't explode or spontaneously combust was beyond her, but then it wasn't her job to over think the safety of gasoline pumps was it? well... maybe. But it was her day off, so she left it in a mental note to figure it out.

" You awake there Carrots? " Judy's ears swiveled around to the person's voice and found none other than Nick staring at her through the window with his trademark smirk " Ahhh! " She fell onto her rump and threw a toothpick at Nick's nose " Stupid Fox! " she sat down cross armed and pouting, something the fox found highly amusing, he bent over through the window and put his head next to her's and chuckled deeply " You know~ You love me~ " the rabbit faced him with a wide smile and kissed those adorable furry red cheeks " Yes.. yes i do Nick. " she goes back to sitting quietly until she looks up and see's a preybucks and taps his shoulder " Hey Nick? You want a coffee? " Judy stepped out of the rover and pulled some money out of her purse and leaned against the car " Sure Carrots. A double Shot Coffee please, one sugar " he finishes up fueling up the car and pays with his masterbucks card at the pump and then sits back down, Judy then comes back out a few minutes later with a Mocha for herself and a Double shot coffee for Nick, she hops up the rover's child step and sits back down putting the coffee down in the holders " Thanks Carrots. " He smiles and picks it up sipping the liquid and smacking his lips happily in appreciation " Not a bad one Carrots. " he puts the cup down and starts the ignition humming a little tune " Hey Nick? " Nick pulls out of the gas station and then looks at Judy quickly before looking back to the road " What is it? " Judy sips her mocha and yawns a little " Why do you always call me Carrots? " she looks up at him expecting an answer " Why? hmmm... I suppose thats because... hang on... "

Nick quickly switches on the brightest headlamps and notices that a wounded animal was laying against a broken down factory wall " Judy! " he says suddenly as he pulls up and jumps out the car " I'm on it! " She replies jumping out and running towards the injured what appeared to look like a Jaguar, she pulls out a radio and looks around for Nick who had gone to scout the area " This is Officer Hopps, report a 09-04 suspect not in the vicinity, need a ambulance right away, Street name is Kit street in Savannah Square " she puts her radio down and presses her paws to the Jaguar's wound on his stomach, Nick comes back and shakes his head " Who ever the assailant was, they're gone now " he bends down and looks at the jaguar's deep abdominal wound, it was bleeding too quickly " You'll be alright sir.. This is Officer Hopps and i'm Officer Wilde.. do you have a name? " the Jaguar looked up at the pair and smiled slightly " Ah... the two who cracked the Night howler case... " he coughs a little and hands them a piece of paper and goes limp

" Sir? Sir!? " Judy shakes him a little and Nick checks his pulse " He's still breathing Judy, keep applying pressure, I'm pretty sure I've got a first aid kit in the rover! " Nick Sprints back to the rover and opens the boot, he grabs the gauze and painkillers and closes the boot, he dashes back to the wounded animal and nods to Judy " Ready... now! " Judy lets go so Nick could wrap and clean his wound the best he could, Nick sweats he lifts up the now bandaged animal and brings him to the back of his Rover as the ambulances roll in, they look at each other in concern as they realize that what ever did this is still out there.

Nick looks at the piece of paper as the news starts to roll in and hides it in his t-shirt pocket " Nick? " Judy says in a little fear " What is it Judy? " the fox looks down at the rabbit in fear as she begins to point towards the darkness "W-What is that... " Nick looks at her direction and notices two beady yellow eyes staring at them from the darkness and starts running away " Stay here Judy! " he grabs the flashlight in his back and runs after the pair of eyes " Officer Wilde Stop in the name of the law! " he growls and runs faster " NIIICK! " Judy tries to run towards her friend but is suddenly stopped by the news trying to ask her questions " No questions at this time- Get out of the way!- Nick! " Judy fights against the journalists and can only watch as Nick disappears into the darkness, armed only with a torch.

Nick panted heavily chasing after the incredibly fast.. whatever he was after, he looks around noticing that it had led him into the woods and was infested with shrubbery and growth, he swiveled his head round trying to find the creature but found nothing but the seemingly never ending patch of darkness, seeing that he was a fox, he had incredibly good night vision, but this darkness had even him struggling to find whatever he was looking for, he turned to the moon and saw that it was mostly covered by trees... all except one patch. He decided that if anywhere was gonna give him a lead, it was most likely that area.

Nick delved deeper into the woods and found a piece of a ripped T-shirt, the same color as the jaguar that they had encountered minutes earlier, he decided that it was probably a good idea to grab what he needed and then blow the stand, he took the strip with his claws and put it in his pocket and started walking back, lest he be the next victim of this thing. He stepped over the fallen branches and dead leaves as he heard a light growling... whatever this thing was it was close... and it was annoyed.. Nick slowly turned his head to look at the direction of the growl. and not a meter away... was the yellow eyes.. staring into him... Nick gulped and slowly backed away not taking his eyes off of the creature, it suddenly pounced and Nick with it, He started sprinting through the woods ducking and dodging trees never looking back because he knew that if he did, it might have been the last thing he ever did, he took a quick left turn and panted stopping for a second considering he no longer heard the creatures growling, he leaned against a tree and wiped his forehead to wipe the sweat that had formed on it, warm... red... sweat... ' RED!? ' Nick screamed in his mind and then looked up, the creature was on the tree on top of him, eating a carcass of what looked like a feral rabbit, he hoped to god that it wasn't Judy.

Nick started off in his run once again ducking and dodging trees until his foot was caught in hole where a bunny had dug, the speed and trajectory he had entered and exited the hole had made his leg twist with a sickening crack, he had broken his leg... Nick let out a pain/horror filled yell as the creature started growling even more getting closer and closer, Nick backed away dragging himself as far as he can as his hand laid on the flashlight, he looked at it and flashed the light on the creature as it hissed and covered its face running away into the darkness, Nick's heart beats hard as he breathes through his nose and mouth trying to catch his breath as he slowly raised to his good leg and make his way out of the woods and back to the greatly lit gas station, Judy looks to the right after conversing with Bogo what happened and puts her hand over her mouth, the last thing Nick heard before he succumbed to unconsciousness was Judy screaming his name and paramedics surrounding him.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Day After

I own Nothing except the story, All rights for characters And back backdrops belong to Disney

The Case Of The Furry Tail

Chapter 2: The Day After

Nick blinked slowly as he heard the sounds of medical equipment beeping next to him and he looks around, he grips his head in pain as the bright light above him shines directly into his eyes and covers them, he looks to the door opening with a deer nurse coming through and smiling at him " Hello how are we feeling today? " Nick groaned in response and sat up in his chair and white hot pain shot through his body as he yelps out looking at his leg that had been lifted into the air with a cast " W-what the? I broke my leg? " he suddenly opens his eyes wide and looks around him quickly, his heart rate sky rocketing as the events of last night had come flooding back to his brain " Judy! Where is Judy!? " Nick shouts at the Nurse as she was setting out his breakfast and she looks at him with a smile and gestures to the door, he follows the point and finds Judy standing there with a get well card and blueberries, she knew that they were his favorite.

" Are you feeling better Nick? " Judy walks into the room and closes the door behind her jumping onto a seat next to his bed and places the gifts down on the bedside table and smiles at him " You remember what happened last night right? " Nick huffed and sat up as straight as he can and tries to calm himself " I remember.. running.. and then seeing something, and then the bunny.. and then..! " He looks around for his shirt and tries to get up, but yelps and falls back into bed gritting his teeth " I can't move while this damned cast is still on my leg! " Judy put her paws on his arms and nods " Don't worry, i made sure that i got it before they put it in for wash, it was quite muddy and disgusting when they helped you into the ambulance, i'm guessing that you wanted the things in the pockets right? " She lifted up two bags named evidence one and evidence two with a smile

" Thanks carrots... " he sighed and relaxed on the bed chuckling " You know.. before now i haven't ever broke any bones, and i did all because i tried to catch that thing without back up.. some cop huh? " Nick sinks into his bed with his ears pinned to his head and sad eyes, Judy leans over and punches his arm with a caring scowl " You've forgotten what i did when i chased weaselton haven't you? " Nick chuckled at the memory of her chase in Rodent-town and looked at her with a caring gaze " I still can't believe that you told me that y'know. i would have imagined that you would kept that as a secret considering that it was kind of a bust at the time. "

" Turned out to be our best lead though. so i'm glad i did it. " Judy sits back down and sighs unhappily gripping the side of the bed " What was that thing Nick... It took down the jaguar and left him bloodied.. What can take down a predator that strong? " Judy shivers a little at the thought of it scaring her, If it scared Nick... imagine what it would do to her.. she didn't want to if she was perfectly honest

" Hey carrots... Would it be too much to ask you to get me a glass of water? The nurse forgot to give me one.. " he laid his paw on hers with a smile, Judy blushed softly at this simple affectionate touch and nods letting go of the bed " Right. I'll be right back. " she jumps off the chair and walks out of the room and down to the nearest water cooler, meanwhile on the opposite side of the building, Chief Bogo and Clawhauser were walking up the many flight of stairs to get to the floor of which Nick and The jaguar had inhabited.

" Chief? " Clawhauser huffed getting to the final flight of stairs and holding the side of the rail, Chief Bogo looked back at the Cheetah and grumbled " What is it Clawhauser? " the cheetah opened up the door and bit his lip then looked at the superior " That creature that Judy had reported... you don't think that its the Night Howlers again do you? " Chief Bogo walked through the door and sighed " It could be likely that the Night Howlers are involved again.. but this is on a scale that we haven't seen before. Remember that the savage animals only attacked... but they never killed.. " Chief Bogo observed and looked at the numbers " Which one is Wilde's " Clawhauser pulled out a little napkin he kept the number on and pointed down to the hall " Number 783 Nicholas P. Wilde. " the cheetah told his superior and started walking quicker wanting to find Nick in good spirits as soon as possible, he also knew, that even though the Chief was shown to be stonehearted he cared about his officers and wanted to make sure they were all well, just as much as Himself did, he looked at the rabbit in tracksuit bottoms and a shirt and elbows Bogo " Chief isn't that Judy? " Clawhauser started to walk even faster, which turned into a slow jog waving his paw " Judy! "

Judy looked around at her name being called with such joy ' That voice sounds oddly like... ' she turns left and watches as the chubby cheetah all but sprints to her " Clawhauser! " she dropped the cup of water as he picks her up into a hug and she chuckles trying to gently push him away and jumps down " Ben? Chief? Why are you two here? " she dusts her self and starts pouring another cup out for Nick and now herself, as she began to cold sweat... where ever Bogo ended up with his police outfit, she knew it couldn't be good..

" Officer Hopps.. we need to talk about this creature that Officer Wilde was pursuing after, is Wilde awake yet? " Bogo asked the small mammal " He just woke up a few minutes ago, follow me. " she takes the cold cups of water and walks back to unit 783 smiling at Nick as she walked in, the two larger mammals following suit and sitting down " Hey Carrots.. Chief? Clawhauser? What are you guys doing here? " He flicks his ears a little confused, he hadn't taken the Chief as a person to visit injured officers in the hospital, he's usually a lot more inclined to send other people to continue with his work.. then it dawned onto him, he was the only one who had been in close vicinity to the creature, so not only was he the victim and a key witness. ' oh great... getting questioned by cops again.. haha.. how ironic. ' Nick thanks the rabbit for the cup of water and looks at the cheetah and buffalo " You wanna know what i saw right? "

Bogo nodded and sat down on a visitor chair and puts his cap down on the table and opens up a file named the Furry Tail, " The creature you reported last night was found earlier this morning hiding inside the woods that you chased it into, though still covered by darkness, we managed to snap a picture before it disappeared, we were unable to correctly decipher its face, but we did get its body and found that it has a pattern of Cream and then white stripes, however it was too small to be a tiger or a lion so we can rule those mammals out. " Nick looks at Judy with a worried expression " Too many Mammals are in that category, is there nothing else that we can rule out? " Bogo shakes his head and places the file on his lap, Nick picks up the file and look at the pictures, Judy looks at the file over his shoulder and shivers slightly, just the very thought of that thing creeping around and they didn't know what it was made her entire being shiver, Nick noticed this and held her paw softly nodding at her and then looking back to the Chief and cheetah " So you want us to take the case right? " Bogo nods and stands up to leave, he turns around and gives the trio his best smile " If anyone is to solve this thing, its you two.. Clawhauser will be standing by to relay anything and give anything you two need to bring this thing down, I'll be taking my leave now, Get better soon Officer Wilde. " Bogo leaves without another word, Clawhauser smiles at the duo and sits on the opposite side of Nick

" If there is anything i can get you, just let me know ok you two? I wanna help out the best i can on this case.. " Nick and Judy smile at the cheerful cat and nods " We don't doubt that you'll be useful in this Ben. " Nick chimes in and rests his head back going back to sleep the painkillers taking effect, Judy and Clawhauser leave his room and leaves the fox with the nurse, meanwhile in the unit of the injured jaguar he was sat up with a smile as he jumps out and rubs the fake blood and injury off, he touches his ear and looks down the hallway at the rabbit and cheetah " Agent Crash here... Operation Furry Tail is go.. time to bring down those Three.. "

Chapter 2 End.


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

I own Nothing except the story, All rights for charachters And back backdrops belong to disney

Chapter 3: The Escape

Crash motioned a doctor to his unit and smiled " Doctor, may i speak with you in private please? " the doctor nods and walks inside the unit, the jaguar suddenly closes the door and knocks the doctor out with a quick but firm chop to the neck, the doctor collapses and Crash takes the doctor's outfit and badge, he hides the unconscious creature under the blankets and breaks the lock on his way out " Unit 783.. " Crash starts walking down the hallway towards Nick's room until he was stopped by a pair of nurses " , I'm Here to see " The nurses nod and let him past as he closes the door, he approaches the sleeping fox's bed and takes off his lap coat revealing a blue filled ball and places it down next to the napkin filled with blueberries, Nick cracks his eye open a centimeter to see who was in his room to find that it was the victim they helped last night... but why would he be in possession of night howler poison... ' This guy isn't what we thought he was ' Nick said in his mind and closed his eyes, The jaguar takes the ball and slips it into his drink and shakes the fox awake " Rise and shine .. my name is , i was instructed to look after you until you got better " The jaguar states with a sickly sweet smile, something Nick in all of his years on the streets could tell was a dead give away of something not being right, he sits up and looks at his leg " Hey Doc. How long until this cast comes off? " Nick looks over to his water and noticed that it had turned blue and takes note

" You should be able to leave the hospital after today, you were lucky that it wasn't fully snapped, otherwise you would have been in here for a very long time. " Crash said and turned around filling a needle with sedative and placing it into his leg " Ow... " Nick cringed and gripped the bed and gritted his teeth " Damn... " The jaguar takes the needle out and unwraps the cast looking at the fox's injury, it was true that he could actually walk out today, though he wasn't gonna tell him that.

" You're doing very well .. have a drink if you need one, some people find water very relaxing. " He hands the fox the poison water and turns around, Nick quickly pours it into the plant beside him and squashes a blueberry lacing it in the second cup of water that Judy had left him, he drinks the blueberry water and sighs " You were right doc.. that does make it better. " the jaguar smiles and opens the door to leave, thinking that his work was complete and the effects of the advanced night howler poison will start soon " Just call if you need something ok ? " The fox put on his best smile and nods " Oh don't worry.. i will. " The jaguar puts on a fake smile as he walks out of the unit ' stupid cop.. ' he chuckles and walks over to the seating area where Judy and Clawhauser were waiting to return to their friend in need " You can return to him now. " Judy flicked her ears suspicious of the oddly familiar animal speaking to them, but decided to leave it for now and ask nick about it later " Come on Clawhauser. " she steps off the chair and starts walking down to the unit

" He Tried to do what!? " Judy looks at Nick slack-jawed at his accusation " I said that he tried to lace my water with Night howler poison, luckily you brought those blueberries and i was able to trick him into thinking i drunk his " Cure-All " " Nick chuckles and knocks his knuckles on his leg that no longer had a cast on it and smiles " I always did have high bone protection " he wiggles his paw toes and slowly steps off the side of the bed putting pressure on it, he seethed still being in pain, but at least he could still walk.

" Nick are you sure you wanna get up so soon? " Judy stabilizes him by holding him up at the back, Clawhauser holds his other arm and makes sure that he doesn't just flop over " Judy is right you know, you can always take a break.. " Clawhauser says putting him back onto the bed in a sitting position, Nick huffs and looks around and see's a pair of crutches at the corner of the room " Over there, pass me those crutches carrots. " Judy drags the crutches to Nick and he puts his paws on the lifting his bad leg off the ground and hopping around " There see? Much better. " Judy and Clawhauser look at each other uneasily and turn around as they hear growling, similar to the noise they heard last night " Judy... Clawhauser... RUUUUNNN! " Clawhauser picks up Nick as they burst through the door to find that the entire floor they were inhabiting was filled to the brim with Savage animals, with the distinct blue mist that had belonged to the Night howlers.

" This is not good... " Clawhauser slams the door shut on the creature as it batters and slams itself on the door trying to get through, Judy looks at a window wide open at the beginning of the hall and gulps " On the count of three.. run for that window! " Nick double takes at Judy and blinks " CARROTS ARE YOU INSANE!? " Judy looks at Nick and gulps " Insane enough to know that if that thing gets us, We have no chance! " The Creatures claws burst through the wooden barricade and they all collectively take a deep breath " Whats on the other end of that window? " Clawhauser says while looking back at them pushing against the door with his shoulder " Its a river leading to Artictown! it's gonna be cold so prepare! " Clawhauser loses his balance and drops Nick onto the floor, Nick landed on his crutches and looks at the two, "... Here goes nothing.. " Clawhauser picks Nick and Judy back up and faces the window, the door now seconds away from splinters due to the ferals on the other side " ONE! TWO THREEEEE! " Clawhauser starts sprinting to the window and jumps out of it as the ferals break through.

" AHHHHHHHH! " They scream as they quickly plummet to the icy cold waters with a very large splash, Nick was the first to surface looking around in the area for the others, he looks to the left and finds Clawhauser clambering onto a ice block shivering but notices a lack of Judy " Judy!? " Nick dives underwater to find that Judy had been grabbed by a feral otter and was being pulled to her watery grave, " Judy! " He screams and starts swimming after her, he grabs Judy's paw and pulls himself to her foot and punches the otter in the face causing it to let out a massive screech and swimming away, he grabs the bunny under his arm and starts swimming to the surface as quickly as he could, he starts to cough as he runs out of air and bursts through inhaling deeply, he swims them both over to the ice block and throws Judy up first, using Ben's paw to clamber on himself, he puts his ear to Judy's mouth and widens as he see's she isn't breathing " No..nonono.. Judy come on.. " he pushes his hands onto her chest four times and breathes life into her... no response, Nick repeats the process again and breathes into her " Come on Judy.. you can't leave me.. " he pushes harder four times as she coughs up a cups worth of water out onto the ice block and turn on her side breathing deeply " Judy... Judy... Thank god you're alright... " Nick helps her up into his arms and puts his muzzle to her head desperately " I..I thought i lost you.. " Judy giggles and puts a paw onto his fuzzy cheeks and whispers " Foxes are so emotional... " She closes her eyes and starts resting into his arms trying to keep warm, Clawhauser brings them both to him and hugs them trying to keep them warm

The trio huddle together being insanely cold they hop off their block when it comes close to land and start walking in the direction of the nearest part of livable civiliazation for mammals such as them selves, for as tough as she was.. the artic was no placed for a short haired bunny, which if Nick remember correctly was Tujunga rainforest, Nick stuck his nose into the air and sniffed around for any specific smells that could tell them where they were, " N-N-Nick? " Judy's shivvered voice emmitted from Clawhauser's fur " I'm right here carrots.. don't worry. " Judy shakes her head and looks to the sky and noted that it had turned dark " We should find shelter. " as if on cue the sky started to thunder and Nick's tail bushed, as much as he'd hate to admit it, he hated thunder... " OK carrots.. I think there is a cavern around here.. " Nick hops down a couple of steps and looks at an abandoned dark hole " Perfect. " he motions to the others to come over to him, Clawhauser sat down and sighed wiping his head and looks at the others " I dunno about you... but that was enough running for me for the rest of my life.. " He passes out on his back and snores loudly

Nick and Judy chuckle at the exhausted feline and huddle to themselves, Nick stands up stretching his back out and walks around without his crutches using the wall for stability, Judy looks at Nick with adoration and a smile " You never truly give up do you Nick? " He looked over to the rabbit and huffed an amused sigh " I wonder where i got that from? " he lets go of the wall and begins to lose his balance cringing that his leg had still hurt, Judy quickly runs over and holds him up slowly lifting him down to a sit " I'll go grab some firewood.. " Judy leaves the cavern with a point stick, in case she had encountered anything " What a girl... Nearly drowned and she is still running strong. " Nick pondered to himself as the snoring of the feline snapped him out of his daze, he curls up into a ball and closes his eyes beginning to become sleepy.

"...ck... Nick... You still alive? " Nick fluttered his eyes open to the sight of the rabbit holding dry wood and a few berries, she sets it down in a pile and kneels, he rubs the two sticks together starting the campfire and sits down putting her hands out and drying herself off " How do you do it? " Nick says uncurling himself " How do i do what Nick? " Judy looks at him confused " How do you always get up.. I mean.. You almost drowned today, yet you still refused to give up, you got food, you somehow found dry wood, you even have a smile! " Nick points out the smile on her face as he was listing the things that had happened " Well... it's simple.. " Judy looks at him and offers him a berry " Not simple enough that i can figure it out then.. " Nick says sarcastically " Stupid fox... It's because of you i can't give up.. " Judy whispers quietly, Nick looks at her incredibly and blushed " Because of you... i was able to get where i am... i'm not going to take that for granted.. i owe you my life Nicholas... " She looked away a little and sighed " That kiss... it wasnt just a spur of the moment thing was it? " She looks at him and gulps " I mean... i-i... " Nick silences her by putting a paw on her lips and replaces his paw with his slowly bringing the bunny into his warm embrace, not caring that he had nearly died today, not caring that they were in the middle of goodness knows where.. Home is where Judy is.. " I understand now... your resolve is the strongest of all... and it's one that i can now share.. " Judy pushes him onto his back and lays on top of the wet furred fox, she pushes her lips against his yet again and slowly finds herself wrapping her arms around his body, Nick followed suit by raising his hand to the back of her head and holding her protectively, as if she was suddenly going to be ripped from him, they pull away slowly, a strand of silver saliva connecting them as they stare into each others eyes, no lust, no want... just trust and love... and they wouldn't trade it for anything in the world..

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Theory

I own Nothing except the story, All rights for characters And back backdrops belong to Disney.

Chapter 4: The Theory

Judy wakes up and stretches a little and yawns, he puts her arms back down to find something soft and fleshy that was hugging around her frame, she turns around and looks at Nick's sleeping face and can't help but give a small smile at how cute the canine looked when he was sleeping, she giggled and gently peeled his arms off of her and walks to the front of the cave and looks up, It was sunny and it was bursting through the trees, illuminating what they couldn't see last night, Judy hops down off the rocks and stands close to a riverbank that was flowing quietly, she cups her paws and brings the water to her face cleaning yesterday's excursion ' Those people were infected with the Night howlers.. but this is different, sure they had been violent, but never to the point that they would kill.. those things tried to kill us! ' she shakes her head and stands up flicking the excess water back to its home

" Judy... I can't..Ngh... Get out of here! " Nick says pained on his knees, " I'm not leaving you Nick! " Judy tries to get closer but Clawhauser holds her back, She looks up at the cheetah and then back to the fox " Nick! fight the poison! don't give in! " Nick started to growl as his eyes turned slitted and he looked at the rabbit and cheetah, he crawls on all fours and lowers his body to the ground ready to pounce " Nick please! I love you! " Judy screams as Nick pounces on top of both of them.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO " Nick shoots up panting heavily and placing his paws onto his chest and neck " Still living... still sane... " The fox looked around and noticed that Judy had gone missing and that Ben was still sleeping on the floor, despite Nick screaming just moments earlier "..." he huffs and rubs his neck to make sure there was no blue splotches " Still me... just a nightmare... " Nick stands up and looks at the entrance as the rabbit in question returns from her quick wash, she noticed Nick was in a cold sweat and made her way to him placing her paw on his back " Nick? Are you- " He cuts her short by giving her a bone crunching hug " Oh... oh thank god... i thought i lost you... i thought i lost you.. " Nick repeats to her and she smiles caressing his head " Hey.. I ain't going nowhere, do you understand Nick? " he looks up at the rabbit and smiles wiping away his forming tears " Thanks Carrots.. i don't know what i'd do without you. " He looks over to the sleeping cheetah and sighs, he grips the wall and rises to his legs balancing himself " We better get moving if we wanna get to the Main precinct. " Nick shivers a little and looks at his hospital garment that had been ripped up due to yesterday's events " But first we should probably tend to the issue of clothing, can't exactly walk around naked.. " He chuckles at his joke and walks to Ben.

"..ngh.. another one please... " Ben sleep-talks and rolls over , his face basically like a sleeping kitten, Nick smiles and gently shakes the giant cat awake " Clawhauser.. wake up.. we gotta go. " The cheetah flicks his eyes open and yawns behind his paw and scratches his ears " Good morning Nick... Is it time for work? " The cheetah mutters half asleep " Thats right big guy. come on " Nick slips under his arm and pushes up helping him to his feet, Judy watches the fox trying to wake up the sleepy cat with a rather large smile finding the scenario slightly amusing, she checks her pockets to see if she has anything of use that wasn't water logged, ' It's lucky i always bag my electricals.. ' she pulls out her phone and opens it up checking her contacts " Guys. My phone survived the fall, but we haven't got a very good signal in this place, lets get out into the open. " Nick and Ben nod and start to walk out of the cavern as the bunny bags her phone and places it in the backpack she kept.

" So Carrots.. what do you think is happening with this whole case " Nick looks at her as they cross through the dank and wet terrain, luckily for them the thunderstorm didn't last long and it left the trees and rocks climbable " It's quite obviously connected with the Night howler case from 2 months ago. However I don't think that the poison we are after this time is the one we were after last time. Albeit that the ferals were dangerous and violent, they never had the intent to kill. The people from yesterday that had turned feral were very clear in what they wanted to do.. " she shivers from the thought " So what are you saying Judy? That its a new stronger form of Night howler poison? " Ben pants as he tries to catch up with the two by comparison quicker mammals " I haven't thought of what it could be, it only came to me this morning, the case that the chief gave us said that the people who were infected with the poison had become docile after one day after infection. however with this one we have on our hands, clearly it doesn't de-activate after just one day... I think this poison is more of a permanent method of infection, one that will always stay in the blood stream.. to be activated when the mastermind see's fit. " Nick widens his eyes and looks at his own paws " y-y-you mean... " Judy nods sullenly " Everyone could now be infected with that poison. " Ben covers his mouth and looks at himself picking the two up " I don't wanna be one of those things! " Judy nods and puts a paw to her chin and hums a little " The question is... if the mastermind has a switch to turn anything into ferals.. why haven't they activated us.. " Nick catches onto her theory and looks around " Because if they did, then they wouldn't be able to spread the infection as far as they need, Get rid of the people on the case, and they'll send Infiltration teams, armies and mercenary groups. anything to take their research. " Judy looks at Nick and giggles " Well look at being all detective mode haha " Nick rolls his eyes and elbows Judy playfully " I got it from you. " Ben smiles from behind them and splits the trees open looking through, no more trees equals a signal! " Judy over here! its free of trees! " Judy perks her ears and runs towards Ben and steps through " Hey.. good job big guy! " Nick pats his head and jumps through.

Judy's phone rings for a while as she thumps her foot impatiently, she smacks the phone off her head " please pick up, please pick up... c'mon... " The phone bursts into life as the voice she was after emits from the device " Officer Hopps, i've been reported that the hospital has been overrun by ferals.. what in god's name happened down there after I left?! " Judy starts to explain the incident to Bogo as Nick and Ben watch out from any unsavory creatures trying to sneak up on them " And thats what happened sir.. " Judy ends her rant " An advanced poison of night howlers? how can you be sure? " Judy looks over to Nick and steeled herself " Those creatures tried to kill us Bogo.. Animals under the night howlers don't kill, just be violent! " Nick looks away from Judy remembering his nightmare " Where are you Hopps? and Who is with you? " Judy looks around at the dry clearing with tree's in every direction " I don't know sir.. and Nick and Ben are with me, we escaped the hospital by jumping in the river that led into Artictown and Tunjunga. luckily it drifted to Tunjunga. " Understood. A Patrol car is around the main centre of Tunjunga, make your way to the centre, i will tell the patrol to watch out for you. Over and out. " Bogo hangs up the phone and looks at the Animal that just entered his office " My name is Crash... i'd like to speak with you.. " The jaguar smiled and closed the door.

Nick hobbled to Judy as she put down her phone and bagged it " What did the Cheif say? " Judy looks around and huffs " He said to make our way to the main centre of Tunjunga but i don't know where that is.. " Nick looked around scratched his ears and then looks at her " Can you climb carrots? " He smirked at the rabbit " Climb? A little wh-HEY!? " Nick picked up Judy and gestures to the hanging branch that led to a high point of which she could scout the area " oh... oh no you don't... " Judy starts squirming to get out of his grip and he nods with a smile " Up ya go! " He steps back and launches the rabbit towards the branch as hard as he could, Judy grabs onto a loose piece of bark with one paw and looks down at Nick with an angry smile " Oh you are gonna get it when i get down Nicholas! " But she had to admit that his plan was quite good, she scurries across the branch and pops her head through the leaves looking around, she sees a big building with the words of centre in the southern most direction, from what she could see, anymore north and they'd hit Artictown... then they'd be in trouble... " I GOT IT! " she slides down the branch as it snaps and she falls " Whoah! " She flinches thinking she's going to hit the ground when two furry arms stretch out and catch her " c'mon carrots. you didn't really think i was gonna leave you alone without getting ready to catch ya? " he chuckles as she punches his arm with a scowl " Warn me next time you do that yeah? " she jumps out his arms and looks at Ben's direction " That way is the centre. " She points through the trees " Well what are we waiting for? Lets get going. " Nick walks though the trees and leads the way, using his nose to follow the scent of people.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: The Transformation

I own Nothing except the story, All rights for characters And back backdrops belong to Disney

Chapter 5: The Transformation.

Nick, Judy and Clawhauser bust through the doors of the main centre and press their entire weight against the door trying to prevent the ferals that were chasing them to start ripping them to shreds " This is becoming too frequent for my liking carrots! " They grab the nearest bookshelf and slam it in front of the door pushing it tightly against the doors, they lay their back against it and slide down breathing heavily, as they look around the dank and dark empty abandoned centre, Judy flicks her ears to at a room that had dull light emitting from it and walks over to the room and looks through the dusty window " Guys! over here! " She gestures to the room and pulls out her phone to use as a flashlight, Nick opens the door and peeks inside " All clear.. " They walk in and look around noting how dusty the filing cabinets and chairs were " Bogo said that this is the main centre right? " Nick observed and looked through the doors " Then where are all of the people...? " Ben gulps and steps on a wet piece of paper and looks at it in the light " Hey.. this newspaper is from two days ago " The trio look around and see no broken glass, " Somebody is here... " Judy flashes her torch onto the wall and notices that wall socket that had a computer cable running into it, she places the phone on a wall and shines it to the computer on the desk, she presses the on switch and it boots up into life, a loud droning noise from coming behind the wall " It still works, and its been updated recently. " She clicks onto admin and bangs her fist as she sees that it requires a password " Guys, have a look around for a note with the password. " The fox and feline nod and split up, looking in the different rooms for anything of use.

" Nick... Nick! " Ben whisper-shouts the fox, Nick looks over and sees immediately what Ben was so struck about, " These are... " Nick begins and starts fumbling around for his phone, he then remembers that it was taken with his things at the hospital and growls " We gotta tell Judy! " They run out the door and hear a high pitched scream " LET GO OF ME! NICK! " Nick looks down the flight of stairs and looks at the rabbit being dragged off by two wolves " Hey! Get your Goddamned paws off of her! " The two wolves look up at the fox and pull out a pistol, Nick gritted his teeth and jumps behind cover as they start to open fire on the feline and canine " Ben! Give me your Tranquilizer! " Ben throws his gun over and Nick cocks it peeking over and ducking down as a bullet whizzes past his ear

" these guys aren't messing around.. " Nick says to himself and looks at Ben motioning for him to take the left side, he nods and starts moving against the cover, Nick waits for the shots to cease and he starts a sprint down the hallway, " Over there! " the two wolves continuing opening fire leaving a trail of bullet holes behind Nick, Nick shoots a quick dart into the leg of one wolf and jumps behind cover again, the Knock-out serum works immediately and he collapses on the ground. His partner growled picking his gun up and aiming in-between the staircase where he could see Nick's head peeking out and smiles, he starts to pull the trigger but is then tackled by Ben, causing his shot to ring out in the halls and be lodged in the ceiling, Nick takes this time to slide down the staircase and jump onto the wolf, the wolf growls and throws the fox off reaching for his gun, Nick was on him in seconds and kicks the gun away from him resulting in a punch from the wolf in the gut, Nick bends over winded and bites his leg causing blood to seep out, He howls and punches his head, Nick lets go and holds his head looking at the wolf with slitted eyes becoming angry, the wolf sees this and looks to his left at the kicked away gun, he makes a break for it but the enraged fox was too quick sending a powerful punch into his jaw and making him stumble backwards, the wolf looks at the wolf with dazed eyes as he leans against a window trying to regain his vision.

Gone too far, Nick chest kicks him out of the window causing his assailant to fall to his death to the hungry ferals outside, the sound of crunching and ripping flesh brings Nick back to sanity and he looks away not able to view the gruesome display, he walks back to the injured Ben and the shaken Judy shaking his head trying to calm down " These guys are serious " He looks at the sleeping wolf on the floor and cuffs his arms and legs together " We know who is behind this Judy.. c'mon.. " He turns towards the staircase leading to the highest floor of offices and starts walking. Ben looks at Nick with a concerned face and Judy flicks her ears " What happened Ben? What did Nick do? " Ben gulped and whispered in her ear " I don't think Nick, is himself right now... He turned almost feral for a second there.. " Judy gulped and looks at the repellent in her bag ' I dont wanna have to use it... ' She says to herself and pockets the spray ' But I may not have a choice this time.. ' she closes the backpack and follows after the two bigger mammals

The trio enter the office with caution and Nick points to a chalkboard with the pictures of the new-found mammals that had gone missing in the Night Howler incident, Judy snaps a few photos capturing the evidence, she has a look in the filing cabinets and finds Building plans, newspaper clippings of the mayor and other useless junk, but in the corner of her eye she sees something glowing and makes her way over, she jumps up onto the table and opens up the glass cover in front of her " Whats this... " Nick and Ben huddle around her trying to see what she found that was so interesting and see's a bright purple flower with the Name: 06-14 09 07 08 20 - 20 05 18 18 15 18 written above it

" 06 - 14 09 07 08 20 - 20 05 18 18 15 18? " Judy puts a paw to her chin and writes the combination down and snaps a shot of the flower " What could that mean.. " Nick looks around the office and shakes his head, feeling worse " Judy.. Ben... we gotta go.. " The fox starts leaning against a wall huffing heavily " N...Nick? Whats wrong? " Judy starts to walk towards him but Ben holds her arm shaking his head " Judy! Don't get closer! " Nick looks up in fear as the Fox's Nightmare slowly begins to comeback to him " Ju...Judy RUNNNN! " Nick collapses onto his knees and coughs a little and twitches " Nick?! Whats going on!? " Ben picks up the rabbit and starts running for the door as Nick growls and turns to look at them with a savage look in his eye " N...Nick...? "

He growls and arches his back salivating and closing his mouth " Judy... use it. " Ben walks backwards slowly from the fox and lays his paw on the door " NOW! " Nick Pounces towards them growling savagely and Judy quickly sprays the can at Nick causing him to yelp and run away from the air that had the smell inside, Ben pulls them both out and shuts the door behind them, they step back and look at the savage image of nick scratching the window and trying to break the fragile barrier, he slams his paws on the window as it chipped " Ben... Run.. Run now! " Ben Starts running as quick as he can down the hallways of the office building as the glass smashed behind them and the cries of the feral fox echo towards them, they take the public staircase and run down to the car park, the fox slams through the staircase entrance and looks down growling, he looks at the stairs and speeds down them coming for his prey.

" That one Ben! The patrol car! " He looks to the abandoned smashed patrol car and starts running to it, he climbs in the passenger seat and puts Judy onto the driver's seat, Judy sets the car into drive mode and screeches off towards the open car park's gate as Nick comes sprinting towards them on all fours, Judy powerslides the corner and jumps out of the car running towards the Car park's gate booth " Judy What are you doing? " Ben screams at the suicidal bunny looking at the hungry fox not 100 yards away running for them " I have to close it off! If i don't the entire population of the ferals will over run Zootopia! " she hits the Close button and looks behind her noticing that Nick was a pounce distance away from her, she widens her eyes and runs back to the car as the gates start to close in-front of her " FASTER JUDY! " She puts her head down and jumps towards the gate, turning sideways she fits through the small gap in the fence and rolls as it closes behind her, trapping Nick inside and growling at her trying to reach her through the iron bars.

" Stay safe Nick... I'll be back soon.. " She grabs her phone and gets back into the car driving towards ZPD precinct one. Ben relaxes into his chair and slides down panting " What the hell just happened!? " Ben screams out looking behind them to make sure none were following " The BASTARD who's Behind all of this caused Nick to turn savage! " she whacks the horn of the car and growls, Ben had never heard her so angry and pats her back nodding at the rabbit, " we'll get to the bottom of this.. " She looked up at him and nodded putting an angry expression on her face slamming the car into top gear and speeding to the main city " And the person will pay for it... This just turned personal. "

End of Chapter 5


	6. Apologies

Author's Note:

Apologies for the very long hiatus and i shall be uploading the story very shortly in the next coming weeks or so, The reason behind is because of problems with my computer and my family is going through a very hard time though, i promise that the New chapter will be out before the month of April is over. once again, i apologize.


End file.
